1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection assembly and a port for the connection assembly, and more particularly, to a connection assembly of high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) and a port for the HDMI connection assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
HDMI was first developed by Hitachi, Panasonic, Sony, Thomson (RCA), Toshiba, Philips and Silicon Image in April 2002 with the goal of creating an A/V interface that supports both video and audio for consumer electronics products. At the time, digital visual interface (DVI) developed for personal computer (PC) monitors was being used for transmitting video signals but not for digital audio transmission.
Possessing a bandwidth as high as up to 5 Gbps, HDMI can provide lossless digital video/audio transmission. Different than the conventional separated transmission of audio and video, HDMI combines audio and video transmission over a single cable. HDMI transmits uncompressed digital data, which can effectively reduce signal interference and signal attenuation during the digital-to-analog conversion. In addition to video data, HDMI supports up to 8 channels of digital audio. Therefore, HDMI is expected to be an indispensable multimedia interface used in future digital products. Since the high definition TV only requires 2.2 Gbps of bandwidth, HDMI leaves a plenty of room for video of higher specification in the future.
Now American, European and Japanese vendors have adopted HDMI for their new generation of digital systems such as digital TVs, DVD players, DVD players/recorders, set-top boxes and other digital AV products. Because of the advantages of uncompressed digital AV quality, less number of cables, smaller connector profile and more human interface, HDMI is expected to completely substitute for traditional video terminals (S-video, Component video connector, RGB terminal or the like) in the high-end market and become a representation of high quality digital video.
Conventional HDMI assembly and its HDMI port failed to incorporate a structure for stably retaining an HDMI plug. As a result, after an HDMI plug is plugged into the HDMI port, the HDMI plug can easily become disengaged from the HDMI port which causes a poor signal transmission.